official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Atari Land
Atari Land is the strange 8 bit world that Springtrap must access during his quest to reach the office to get rid of the locks keeping the door locked. It can only be entered through mysterious portals that appear upon completing certain requirements. It's impossible to save inside this area. There is no in-game explanation of what this world is or how it connects to the phantoms, and if the developers ever explained it in a blog post or in a comment, no such thing has been found by the writers of this wiki. Its existence is a reference to the flashback scenes that appear between nights in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Area map The area is a recreation of Freddy F***boy's Pizza abandoned and ravaged by time in Atari 2600 style graphics. Although just like in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the structure is a bit different, and Supply Closet and Kitchen are missing. None of the room have random enemy encounters or shops, but four of them have at least a boss to fight. The names given to the room are taken from the game files, since you aren't given a name for them while playing. Rectangles marked as X don't contain anything and cannot be accessed since there's no existing room. They are only an empty space in the table for the sake of keeping the map loyal to the structure of the area. There is a door to another room north to the Bathroom 1, but trying to cross it will cause Springtrap to say "no" and walk away from it. This room doesn't exist in the game files, but taking into account the map and the canon of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, it would be the establishment's hidden room. Things you can interact with There is a little amount of them, you can put them all together in the same section. *Bottle: Located at Show Stage North. It's the same one from the first game, and inspecting cause Springtrap to say "get crunk", but with a dialogue box. Unlike its game of origin, it has no use whatsoever. *Phantom Chica: Located at Bathroom 2. If the Toy Freddy shell has been given to her in ROOM 8, you can interact with her to fight. *Phantom Mangle: Located at the Backroom. If the Esoteric Sex Toy has been given to her in the OFFICE HALL, you can interact with her to fight. *Phantom Foxy: Located at Pirate Cove. If the Freddy & Friends Blanket has been given to him in ROOM 4, you can interact with him to fight. *Phantom Freddy: Located at Show Stage South. If the Vacuum has been given to him in ROOM 1, you can interact with him to fight. *Strange Shine: Appears in the Backroom if one of each Key Shard has been collected and both Puppets have been defeated. Interacting with it will lead you to the 90's Endoskeleton fight. Trivia *Springtrap's refusal to go to the room north of the bathroom is another reference to FNaF3's flashback sequences. In them, the animatronics are unable to enter the room even with the door opened because their internal map says there is no room there. However, in this game, it's just a matter of Springtrap not feeling like it. Category:FNaFb3 Category:FNaFb3 areas